starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cad Bane
}} Cad Bane era un Duros maschio originario del pianeta Duro che operò come cacciatore di taglie durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Bane lavorò per numerosi clienti, ma non si fece mai scrupoli di alcun tipo e la sua fedeltà era votata al denaro, e per estensione, al miglior offerente. La sua fama attirò l'attenzione del Signore Oscuro dei Sith, Darth Sidious, che lo assunse per rimpiazzare Jango Fett morto prematuramente su Geonosis per mano di Mace Windu. Bane anche trovato un rivale nella Separatista scienziato Kul Teska, di cui superarma ha dirottato una parte, portando Teska per recuperare con la forza il dispositivo da lui Ryloth. Più tardi, sotto ordine di Darth Sidious, Bane rubò un holocron Jedi dal Tempio Jedi per sbloccare il cristallo Kyber memoria, un archivio di tutti i neonati registrati sensibile alla Forza della galassia. Il Devaron, ha poi rubacchiato il cristallo da Maestro Jedi Ropal Bolla, che si è sacrificato per proteggere il contenuto. Quando fu di fronte a Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker e la sua Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, sulla sua nave comando, Bane separò la coppia e prese in ostaggio Tano, costringendo Skywalker a sbloccare il cristallo con il holocron. Fuggire dal Jedi, Bane ha continuato il suo lavoro per Sidious accettando prossimo compito del Signore dei Sith di rapire quattro dei neonati sensibili alla Forza elencati nel cristallo. Usando il suo Starfighter modificati, il Sangue Xanadu, Bane catturò l'younglings Zinn Toa e Wee Dunn e consegnò loro struttura segreta Sidious su Mustafar, ma durante il suo tentativo di rapimento del terzo figlio su Naboo, è stato arrestato da Skywalker e Tano. Dopo essere stato interrogato dalla forza dei Jedi, Bane attirò Maestri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mace Windu in una trappola di stallo su Black Station, la sua base operativa, e ha usato il distrazione per fuggire dalla loro custodia. Dopo essere stato assunto dagli Hutt per liberare Ziro Desilijic Tiure da una prigione su Coruscant, Bane forma una squadra di cacciatori per catturare i membri del Senato Galattico forza il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine a liberare Ziro. Dopo aver liberato Ziro, Bane lo condusse dalle famiglie Hutt su Nal Hutta per processarlo. Ziro fuggi da Nal Hutta e si diresse su Teth inseguito da Bane, sotto ordine di Gardulla, e dai cavalieri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Quinlan Vos. Arrivato su Teth Ziro fu assassinato da Sy Snootles e ella fuggi con un olo-diario. Bane arrivato troppo tardi, ingaggio in uno scontro gli Jedi ma vedendo di non riuscire a sconfiggerli il Cacciatore fugge. Biografia Carriera Cad Bane nacque su Duro e visse durante gli ultimi decenni della Repubblica Galattica. Egli divenne un cacciatore di taglie, uno dei migliori della galassia, diventando notorietà a guadagnare e una reputazione come mercenario preminente della galassia che hanno operato esclusivamente al lucro delle sue missioni. La sua fama era tale che divenne temuto e temuto anche dai suoi prede . Utilizzo di un numero di armi e alleati, Bane ha sempre lavorato per il miglior offerente, poco curandosi di chi lo impiegò o la fazione che il suo cliente rappresentato finché ha ricevuto la sua paga. Il suo tasso di solito si era abbastanza considerevole, e la sua fedeltà al credito era così potente che, se la sua preda gli ha offerto una tariffa migliore, non aveva remore a girare il suo client originale. Con il tempo Jango Fett, il cacciatore di taglie considerati i migliori della galassia, sono morti nella battaglia di apertura delle Guerre dei Cloni nel 22 BBY, Bane era qualcosa di un veterano nella sua linea di lavoro. Con Fett fuori dal quadro, Bane è salito a essere tra i più noti galassia, spietati e temibili cacciatori di taglie in funzione durante la guerra. Bane ha utilizzato un gran numero di posizioni come basi, da una base di operazioni nel sistema del margine esterno di Rogue Antar chiamato Black Stall Station in un nascondiglio segreto sulla Tatooine pianeta. Egli personalmente allestito il primo con trappole esplosive diversi e una griglia di difesa laser per fermare gli avversari, le contromisure che nessuno è stato riferito in grado di sopravvivere . Bane spesso lavorato con diversi "feccia inferi" nelle sue operazioni; tra di loro, era il mutaforma Clawdite Caton e Parasitti, un letale assassino che ha condiviso la sua fedeltà incrollabile al denaro. Parasitti subappaltare incarichi per lui e reclutato un aiuto extra come ha richiesto . Bane numerosi incontri con i Jedi approfondisce il suo rispetto per loro e la loro poteri della Forza in una certa misura, anche se non è stato intimidito da loro. Il suo lavoro nel caccia di taglie business gli è valso alcuni "potenti nemici", e un prezzo considerevole fu posta sulla sua testa. Le Guerre dei cloni Missione su Kynachi Circa il primo anno della guerra, Bane risiedeva in una squallida camera d'albergo sulla capitale galattica di Coruscant. E 'stato poi contattato attraverso il suo holoprojector compatto dal Signore Sith Darth Sidious, che lo ha ingaggiato per portare avanti una squadra Jedi guidato da clone trooper che si stava dirigendo a condurre un'indagine sul pianeta Kynachi per quanto riguarda le origini della Malevolence recentemente distrutto da guerra separatista. Sebbene egli alzò il compenso dovuto al coinvolgimento di un Jedi, Bane accettato l'incarico e subito a sinistra per Kynachi. Dopo aver superato il blocco della Federazione Commercio del pianeta e arrivando sul mondo Federazione controllato, Bane assunto un venditore di cibo per individuare eventuali estranei in una città sul pianeta. Ha fornito il venditore con un ComLink speciale che prevalesse jammer frequenza della Federazione, che hanno sconvolto le comunicazioni del pianeta. Il venditore successivamente contattato Bane in albergo dove il cacciatore di taglie si trovava e ha riferito che tre uomini vestiti di due dei quali portavano fucili blaster-e un cucciolo Chiss erano diretti con le istituzioni locali Lalo Gunn al suo commensale. Gli uomini e le Chiss erano in realtà tre clone troopers Repubblica e gli Jedi Padawan Nuru Kungurama, rispettivamente, che era stato bloccato sulla Kynachi dopo la loro nave era schiantato lì a causa di sabotaggio. Il rispetto di Darth Sidious le ultime istruzioni, Bane proceduto alla cena e messo in scena uno inganno elaborato al fine di manipolare le azioni del gruppo, convocando quattro commandos droide BX-serie di falsificare una lotta con lui a starship Gunn, l'Arpia Hasty. Bane è riuscito a conquistare la fiducia Nuru Kungurama sulla Kynachi.Dopo la battaglia attaccò Kungurama droidi e cloni e sono state distrutte dalla squadra Repubblica, Bane finta che era stato accecato da una granata luminanza, e CT-5.177 soldati, soprannominato "Chatterbox, "Knuckles e lo trovai steso per terra davanti al commensale. I cloni Bane ha portato nell'edificio, dove Kungurama, Dunn, soldato e CT-8863, soprannominato "Breaker", lo interrogava sulla sua identità e le imprese. Correre il rischio di rivelare al trio che era un cacciatore di taglie, al fine di più efficacemente ingannare, Bane mentito e ha dichiarato che il droide commando aveva cercato di arrestarlo e aveva aperto il fuoco su di lui quando aveva tentato di scappare. Quando Gunn chiese dopo le ragioni della sua presenza sul Kynachi, Bane seccamente risposto che "lavoro" lo aveva portato sul pianeta, ma Gunn, non soddisfatto del suo vaghezza, mettere uno di fucili E i droidi caduto 'blaster-5 alla fronte e ha chiesto di sapere come aveva bypassato il blocco della Federazione Commercio. Bane fittiziamente ha dichiarato che egli era stato assunto per rompere qualcuno fuori dalla fabbrica KynachTech carcere Industrie e che il suo cliente gli aveva fornito una datatape di schemi di struttura e passare codici per superare il blocco della Federazione. Le sue rivelazioni gli valse la libertà dalle blaster sulla fronte. Tuttavia, anche Bane sinceramente riferito che in precedenza, aveva visto droide della fabbrica guardie di scorta quattro soldati Repubblica e un inconscio Ring-Sol Ambase, Kungurama Jedi Master, in prigione. All'insaputa della squadra Repubblica, Ambase è stata la cava che Darth Sidious aveva assunto Bane di catturare vivo. Con lo scenario che Bane aveva fornito, Kungurama, deciso a salvare il suo Maestro, ha elaborato un piano per avere Breaker costruire nuove parti droide-utilizzando dal commando disabili droidi e il cervello Genetech del droide di navigazione-gir-cameriere di Gunn, Teejay, che era stato distrutto in agguato il droide-di accedere a e irrompere nella prigione. Questa idea era, infatti, il piano esatto Bane aveva destinato Kungurama di concepire. Bane accompagnato da Chatterbox, Knuckles, e Gunn come ricognizione del carcere, e poi li portò alla spazioporto Kynachi's Docking Bay da 21 a controllare la sua nave, che il gruppo prevede di utilizzare per fuggire dal pianeta e rompere il blocco Trade Federation, una volta avevano liberato i prigionieri dal carcere KynachTech. Dopo aver completato la loro missione, i quattro restituito al trasporto di Gunn, dove Breaker e Kungurama erano il montaggio del nuovo droide. L'unità è stato riattivato con successo ed è stata ribattezzata "mannaia". Bane proposto un piano rischioso per irrompere nella prigione e liberare i prigionieri, e il gruppo ha proceduto a mettere in moto lo stratagemma. Con Kungurama, Gunn, i soldati, e un poncho-ornata Bane in posa come prigionieri e Cleaver in qualità di loro rapitore droide, furono ammessi nella struttura. Entrando nella prigione, i membri della squadra scesa loro travestimenti e di fronte della struttura Techno sorvegliante dell'Unione, Umbrag. Come Umbrag Kungurama spalle al muro e ha chiesto informazioni da lui, il Sovrintendente inavvertitamente provocato una battaglia droide a fuoco il suo fucile blaster. Al suono del fuoco blaster, Bane estrasse la pistola e ha cominciato a sparare contro i droidi più vicina battaglia, innescando uno scontro a fuoco caotica. Con l'attenzione degli altri 'incentrata sulla battaglia, Bane riuscì a sfuggire e catturare Ring-Sol Ambase, che era stato fatto prigioniero dai droidi da battaglia . Bane finalmente restituito al carcere con spada laser Ambase e trovò Kungurama, Gunn, ed i soldati, che avevano drive Umbrag lontano ed erano stati riuniti con il resto della loro squadra clone. Bane ha continuato a ingannare il gruppo, affermando che era stato soccombente a trovare la sua preda precedente. Anche se i cloni non si fidava di lui, il cacciatore di taglie ha dato Ambase spada laser di Kungurama con la menzogna che era tutto quello che aveva trovato di Ambase; Bane Kungurama ricevuto i ringraziamenti, prima di partire, anche se ha rifiutato di dare il Padawan il suo nome. Bane ha usato un gravsled preso dalla fabbrica KynachTech per il trasporto di una bara contenente un transparisteel Ambase inconscio e tornò alla sua nave in Docking Bay 21, portando il corpo Ambase è sulla nave. Partendo dal pianeta, Bane ha usato la sua codici pass per bypassare alcuni Repubblica Navy Star Destroyer che era arrivato in orbita del mondo. Dopo aver evitato gli incrociatori e attivando la modalità automatizzate pilota della sua nave, Bane tornò alla cabina principale e contattato Darth Sidious, al quale ha riferito il suo successo. Il Signore dei Sith è stato soddisfatto del risultato e ha detto di consegnare Bane Ambase per la quinta luna del sistema Bogden prima di troncare la connessione. Il rivale skakoano In futuro Cad Bane farà un passaggio sul pianeta Ryloth dopo avere rubato a un suo nemico, lo scienziato skakoan Kul Teska, una pericolosa arma capace di distruggere un intero sistema stellare; il cacciatore di taglie voleva usarla per farci dei crediti, quindi prese in ostaggio i cloni Rex e Boomer perchè trasportassero la cassa sulla sua nave e lo aiutassero contro i droidi da guerra rimasti su Ryloth. Sfortunatamente per Bane il maestro jedi Anakin Skywalker e la sua padawan Ahsoka Tano arrivarono appena in tempo per salvare i 2 cloni dalle grinfie del crudele mercenario e anche per prendere l'arma che Bane aveva rubato al nemico skakoan. Sempre su Ryloth Cad Bane, dopo essere stato scortato da Anakin e Ahsoka, riesce a raggiungere la sua nave ma trovò anche un'altra sorpresa: Kul Teska è riuscito a trovarlo e anche a riprendersi la cassa. Infine sul pianeta Behpour Cad Bane, infuriato per l'umiliazione subita su Ryloth, diede un aiuto involontario ad Anakin e alla sua padawan colpendo Kul Teska sulla schiena che mandò lo skakoan contro la sua stessa arma indebolendolo, credendo che fosse morto( Kul Teska viene ucciso da Anakin e Ahsoka) il duros abbandona il pianeta. Bane si prese una piccola rivincita anche sul conte Dooku e sulla sua apprendista Asajj Ventress togliendo gli stabilizzatori della nave sulla quale i 2 sith erano fuggiti. Lavoro per conto di Darth Sidous L'Olocrone rubato Tra le azioni di Cad Bane venne fu una anche al tempio jedi; qui il duros, insieme al suo droide del servizio tecnico TODO 360 e alla cacciatrice di taglie Cati Parassiti, segue le indicazioni fornite da Darth Sidius per entrare nel tempio jedi e rubare un holocrone. La missione riuscì alla perfezione anche se a danni del droide e di Cato;Più tardi Cad Bane si diresse sul pianeta Devaron per prendere il cristallo Kyber, che conteneva la lista di ogni fanciullo della galassia sensibile alla Forza, e catturare il maestro jedi Boll Ropal per poi costringerlo ad aprire l'holocrone e infilarci il cristallo Kyber per poter sapere dove si trovano i bambini. Nell'interrogatorio Boll Ropal morì, ma Bane riuscì a ottenere ciò che vuole tramite Anakin Skywalker, ricattandolo di uccidere Ahsoka Tano; Darth Sidius affidò a Cad Bane una nuova missione che prevedeva di portare i fanciulli su Mustafar per poi sottoporli a un test che li avrebbe portati al lato oscuro e quindi al servizio di Sidius. Cad Bane però fallì nella sua missione dopo essere stato catturato da Anakin e dalla sua padawan, e dopo essere stato sottoposto a un interrogatorio da Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu e Anakin Skywalker; Bane condusse quindi Obi-Wan e Windu alla stazione Black-stall dove aveva nascosto l'holocrone e dove aveva piazzato dei sistemi di allarme che permisero a Bane di fuggire. Al servizio degli Hutt Complotto per liberare Ziro Cad Bane fu anche responsabile di un sequestro del senato su Coruscant per ottenere la scarcerazione di Ziro the Hutt. Dopo avere formato una squadra di cacciatori di taglie composta da: Aurra Sing, Robonino, Shahan Alama, 2 droidi assassini e 2 droidi commando; riuscì a ottenere la scarcerazione dell'Hutt disattivando l'energia del palazzo del senato e ricattando il cancelliere supremo di uccidere tutti i senatori in una stanza dove gli altri mercenari avevano piazzato delle bombe che li avrebbero infine uccisi. L'intero senato riuscì comunque a sopravvivere grazie all'aiuto di Anakin Skywalker che riuscì, anche se duramente, a salvare i senatori. Personalità e caratteristiche Tra tutti i cacciatori di taglie della galassia Cad Bane è di sicuro uno dei più pericolosi, è disposto a correre anche il più alto dei rischi pur di ottenere un guadagno, il denaro è sempre stato al primo posto per lui e nessun lavoro è troppo sporco, pericoloso o rischioso se non è ben pagato. E quando questo cacciatore di taglie vuole qualcosa non esiste rischio capace di contrastarlo nè tanto meno avversario capace di fermarlo; non esita neppure a contrastare le più alte autorità della repubblica o i più pericolosi membri dell'alleanza separatista infatti, prese in ostaggio parecchi membri del senato e riuscì a vendicarsi di Kul Teska. Solitamente questo mercenario spietato e crudele lavora da solo, ma pur di arrivare al denaro non esita ad allearsi con altri tagliagole; nella missione al palazzo del senato si era alleato con altri 3 mercenari, 2 droidi assassini e 2 droidi commando; i cacciatori di taglie in questione furono Aurra Sing, Robonino e Shahan Alama. Altri 2 dei suoi fidati alleati furono TODO 360, droide del servizio tecnico la cacciatrice di taglie Cato Parassiti, questi due personaggi però vengono traditi da Bane che li aveva usati soltanto per raggiungere la stanza degli holocroni. Bane, perquanto sia astuto e ingegnoso, non è invincibile; durante il rapimento dei neonati sensibili alla Forza si fece catturare da Anakin e Ahsoka; ma nonostante questo fu perfettamente in grado di sfuggire ai jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mace Windu sulla stazione Black Stall. Equipaggiamento Bane utilizza un'impressionante arsenale di armi e di strumenti che gli permetto di essere ben preparato in ogni situazione che possa presentarsi e compensano le sue scarsi doti atletiche. Porta con se un paio di pistole blaster personalizzate, modello BlasTech LL-30 — alle quali aggiunge un silenziatore se necessario — che ripone in delle fondine consumate legate in vita alla cintura. Inoltre porta con se alcune armi secondarie nascoste, esplosivi, un paio di Bolas e una piccola pistola. Se necessario utilizza dei proiettili costruiti in Cortosis capaci di cortocicuitare per un breve periodo le spade laser. Cad porta con se una picca rompighiaccio in Duracciaio legata alla cintura. I tubi collegati ai suoi zigomi sono tubi di respirazione cibernetici direttamente collegati alla sua trachea e gli permettono di lavorare liberamente nel più condizioni atmosferiche più dure senza bisogno di ulteriore protezione. Gli stivali di Cad sono equipaggiati con propulsori personalizzati in Mitrinomon che gli conferiscono un netto vantaggio in assenza di gravità. I suoi guanti sono ingombranti ma gli consentono di portare con se un grande numero di strumenti e armi tra cui un rampino, un comlink, una fune e una specie di taser. Inoltre i guanti montano un lanciafiamme e un lanciamissili da polso che a volte utilizza al posto dei suoi blaster. Gli strumenti di Cad sono stati progettati per contrastare le capacità dei fruitori della forza: i tubi di respirazione esterni impediscono ai jedi di soffocarlo e grazie ai propulsori montati agli stivali rivaleggia con la velocità dei jedi. Il suo abbigliamento abituale comprende un cappello a falde larghe e una tunica in pelle di Nashtah con un pesante mantello. Bane proprietaria del servizio techno droide Todo 360, che ha usato per un certo numero di missioni. Nonostante le obiezioni del droide di tale disprezzo, Bane lui vista come un "droide maggiordomo". Alla fine Todo usato come esca al Tempio Jedi per distrarre i Jedi, sacrificando il droide a fare la fuga. Bane fatto uso di un certo numero di navi stellari modificati per le sue operazioni. Ha utilizzato il gioco di prestigio, un dropship Telgorn che lui personalmente attrezzato e personalizzato con l'ingranaggio di grado militare e un hyperdrive avanzata per soddisfare i suoi bisogni come una nave da trasporto. Anche se il mestiere è stato rubato da lui da Kul Teska su Ryloth, Bane poi recuperato da lui . Bane anche volato il Sangue Xanadu, una fortemente modificato Porax-38 Starfighter che è stato dato a lui da Darth Sidious. Anche se i suoi strati di vernice sono stati scheggiatura, il combattente servito Bane bene nella sua caccia per bambini sensibili alla Forza. Dopo la sua cattura su Naboo, la sua nave era rimasto con i Jedi a bordo della Resolute. Dietro le quinte Il personaggio di Cad Bane è stato creato per il 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars serie televisiva. Fu il primo nella serie 'finale prima stagione, "Hostage Crisis", così come il suo comico web di accompagnamento, solo su invito. Perché l'episodio introdotto il concetto di cacciatori di taglie nella serie, Bane è stato uno dei primi individui come ad apparire in mostra. Ha recitato anche nella caccia i cacciatori, parte I, il primo di una serie di sub L' Clone Wars Fumetti web che la transizione tra la serie televisiva 'prima e la seconda stagione, ed è stato un personaggio di primo piano nel Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad, la prima rata di una nuova serie di romanzi scritti da Ryder Windham. Bane era un personaggio importante fin dall'inizio della seconda stagione, essendo caratterizzato tutta la storia in tre parti arco costituito da episodi "Holocron Heist", "Cargo of Doom" e "Children of the Force", che ha iniziato la stagione. Oltre a giocare un ruolo nella legge sulla Instinct, il web comic legando in seconda stagione, è stato anche attribuito un ruolo-sia coinvolto nella trama e come bonus-personaggio giocabile in multi-piattaforma Video Game Republic Heroes . Bane è stato offerto come un personaggio utilizzabile in online di Cartoon Network The Clone Wars Game Creator, che ha permesso ai giocatori di creare una propria linea di mini-giochi e giocare quelli sviluppati da altri. Bane stato inoltre raccolto in più di linee di giocattoli Hasbro 2010 figura. 50 Egli tornerà alla serie televisiva nella sua terza stagione, che andrà in onda nell'autunno 2010. Nel corso della serie televisiva Heroes e la Repubblica, è stato interpretato dalla voce di Bane attore Corey Burton, che ha anche fornito le voci per Ziro Desilijic Tiure e Shahan Alama nella serie. Su suggerimento di Serie Produttore e creatore di Star Wars George Lucas, Burton ha preso ispirazione dal film attore Peter Lorre nel dar voce Bane e ha usato il personaggio prestabilito occidentale americana influenza per portare il cacciatore di taglie alla vita con la sua caratterizzazione originali. voce di Burton è stato anche modificato sul computer dalla serie 'suono produzione squadra. All'inizio, cacciatori di taglie non dovevano essere una parte della serie televisiva, ma come storyline la prima stagione si è sviluppato, un personaggio doveva ricoprire il ruolo di un cacciatore. Supervisione direttore Dave Filoni e scrittore Henry Gilroy esplorato la possibilità di implementare Durge il mercenario Gen'Dai nella serie, e il personaggio è stato re-immaginato come un essere umano. L'individuo poi evoluto in uno chiamato "Nom Kahbah" prima di George Lucas è diventato personalmente coinvolto con lo sviluppo, suggerendo che un influenza occidentale americana da utilizzare. Su richiesta di Lucas, l'ispirazione per il personaggio è stato preso da personaggi Lee Van Cleef dal film Il Buono, il brutto e il cattivo e Per qualche dollaro in più. Filoni trovato un disegno senza etichetta di una taglia cacciatore dall'originale pellicola trilogia di Star Wars, e il concetto ha finito per costituire la base per il modello di Bane, con l'espansione supplementare da parte Lead Designer Kilian Plunkett a includere caratteristiche della specie scudi '. il nome del personaggio fu infine cambiato in "Cad Bane." Secondo Databank ingresso Bane, alcuni materiali di prima pubblicità stagione erroneamente implicita che Darth Sidious ei Separatisti , aveva assunto Bane per liberare dal carcere the Hutt Ziro. Anche se la voce banca dati ha poi affermato che Bane stava lavorando per gli Hutt, non il Signore Oscuro, quando liberò Ziro, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Guide Episodio: Season 1 pubblicazione uscito nel 2009 ulteriormente complicato la questione sostenendo che datore di lavoro di Bane doveva ancora essere identificati in seconda stagione , anche se nessuno degli episodi con Bane anche accennato alla crisi degli ostaggi Senato. Fino a quando la questione sia adeguatamente risolto, Questo articolo presuppone che Bane è stato assunto dal Hutt. La trama della versione per Nintendo DS della Repubblica Heroes contraddice fortemente la trama degli episodi all'interno della serie televisiva 'prima stagione, così come le altre edizioni di Heroes Repubblica. Nell'edizione del DS, i contatti Bane la Repubblica da una prigione Separatista su Ryloth dove è detenuto e offerte di vendita le informazioni su una struttura segreta della Confederazione, ma insiste sul che fare unicamente con il senatore Padmé Amidala. I Jedi credere informazioni cacciatore di taglie di essere critico per la scoperta un grande appezzamento separatisti e decide di salvare Bane, inviando il Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto come escort Amidala. I due infiltrarsi nella prigione e Bane di salvataggio, ma Fisto si separa dal senatore nel processo. Bane promette di rivelare le informazioni se Amidala lo porta sulla sua nave, il Sangue Xanadu, e combattono attraverso droidi da battaglia prima di raggiungere infine il mestiere. Attaccati alla sua parola, Bane racconta il senatore di Juma 9-che, in questo caso, è un avamposto strategico della Confederazione, mentre nelle altre edizioni del gioco, è un attivo centro minerario Repubblica. Esso è protetto da un perimetro di difesa, che può solo essere bypassato con i recenti codici di liquidazione Separatista. A causa della trama estremamente contrastanti di questa storia che altrimenti richiederebbero troppa speculazione fan-base di integrarsi nella biografia canonica, in questo articolo si presuppone che l'edizione per Nintendo DS della Repubblica Heroes è non-canonico. Equipaggiamento Cad bane usava due pistole CT782 personalizzate. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Stand Aside - Bounty Hunters!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Holocron Heist * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Cargo of Doom * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Children of the Force * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Lightsaber Lost (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–The Mandalore Plot (Appears in flashback(s)) *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Evil Plans * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Hostage Crisis * Star Wars: The Clone Wars–Hunt for Ziro *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' (Mentioned only) *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) (Mentioned only) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Game Creator'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Holocron Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' Categoria:Pagine da revisionare Categoria:Cacciatori di taglie Categoria:Servi dei Sith Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Duros Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Mercenari